


Happy Birthday to me!

by TheBisexualGirl15



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec's birthday, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Bottom Magnus Bane, Fluff and Smut, Happy Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus gives Alec lap dance, Protective Alec, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBisexualGirl15/pseuds/TheBisexualGirl15
Summary: Magnus snapped his fingers as the stereo played "Rude boy" by Rihanna."Sit" Magnus said sternly."Wha-" Alec was cut off when he was pushed onto a chair."I'm going to give you a lap dance." Magnus bent down to his ear whispering "Enjoy the show"_____________________________________________________It's Alec's birthday!Magnus gives Alec a lap dance!Alec is turned on!Things go from one thing to another!BAM! SEX!______________________________________________________Magnus giving Lap dance+Alec getting turned on=Birthday sex!I hope you enjoy❤





	Happy Birthday to me!

Alec looked around the apartment after Magnus had left a trail of notes telling Alec to come home. It was Alec's birthday and Magnus had kicked him out saying that he had something special planned.

Alec looked around the living room seeing that it was pitch black "Magnus? Magnus where are you?"

"Alexander" a seductive voice said

Alec turned around and immediately stopped breathing.

Magnus had blue laced knee high socks, with tight blue shorts, an all blue laced kimono, and blue heels.  His makeup was blue. Everything was blue! _***AUTHOR SMIRKS***_

"Darling you need to breath." Magnus leaned against the couch.

Alec let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding. Alec couldn't spit anything out. The only thing he could think about was,

"Blue" Alec whispered

"What was that darling?" Magnus smirked.

"Blue" Alec whispered louder.

"Oh well, I know your favorite color is blue. I wore blue so that every time you think of blue, you'll think of me." Magnus winked.

Magnus snapped his fingers as the stereo played "Rude boy" by Rihanna.

"Sit" Magnus said sternly.

"Wha-" Alec was cut off when he was pushed onto a chair.

"I'm going to give you a lap dance." Magnus bent down to his ear whispering "Enjoy the show"

Alec tried to grab Magnus by the ass but Magnus was already distant from him chuckling.

 _Come here rude boy, boy_  
_Can you get it up_  
_Come here rude boy, boy_  
_Is you big enough_  
_Take it, take it (yeah)_  
_Baby, baby (yeah)_  
_Take it, take it (yeah)_  
_Love me, love me (yeah)_

Magnus starting moving his hips, whining to the beat.

 _Come here rude boy, boy_  
_Can you get it up_  
_Come here rude boy, boy_  
_Is you big enough_  
_Take it, take it (yeah)_  
_Baby, baby (yeah)_  
_Take it, take it (yeah)_  
_Love me, love me (yeah)_

Magnus started twerking and shaking his ass. He bent down showing off how it jiggled.

 _Tonight_  
_I'mma let you be the captain_  
_Tonight_  
_I'mma let you do your thing, yeah_  
_Tonight_  
_I'mma let you be a rider_  
_Giddy up_  
_Giddy up_  
_Giddy up, babe_

By now Alec's eyes are filled with lust. He is mesmerized by his boyfriend's ass. He can feel himself growing hard by the second.

 _Tonight_  
_I'mma let it be fire_  
_Tonight_  
_I'mma let you take me higher_  
_Tonight_  
_Baby we can get it on, yeah_  
_we can get it on, yeah_

Magnus starts advancing his way toward Alec swaying his hips just the way Alec likes it. Alec groans causing Magnus to smirk.

 _Do you like it?_  
_Boy, I want, want, want whatchu want, want, want_  
_Give it to me, baby like boom, boom, boom_  
_What I want, want, want is what you want, want, want_  
_Nah nah-ah_

Magnus sits in Alec's lap facing away from him. He starts grinding down on Alec teasingly slow. He chuckles as he feels Alec grip at his hips.

 _Come here, rude boy, boy, can you get it up?_  
_Come here, rude boy, boy, is you big enough?_  
_Take it, take it, baby, baby, take it, take it, love me, love me_

Magnus starts to whine to the beat, his hips matching every beat.

 _Come here, rude boy, boy, can you get it up?_  
_Come here, rude boy, boy, is you big enough?_  
_Take it, take it, baby, baby, take it, take it, love me, love me_

Alec groans and starts grinding up into Magnus, making Magnus moan. Alec's hand started to travel down Magnus' collarbone before his fingers closed around Magnus' nipples.

"Oh-Alexander." Magnus' head fell back on Alec's shoulders.

 _Tonight I'mma give it to ya harder_  
_Tonight I'mma turn ya body out_  
_Relax; let me do it how I wanna_  
_If you got it I need it and I'mma put it down_  
_Buckle up; I'mma give it to ya stronger_  
_Hands up; we could go a little longer_  
_Tonight I'mma get a little crazy, get a little crazy, baby_

Magnus grinder harder as Alec sucked on his neck. Alec couldn't take it anymore. He ripped Magnus' shorts off and started stroking Magnus' member.

 _Like it?_  
_Boy, I want, want, want whatchu want, want, want_  
_Give it to me, baby like boom, boom, boom_  
_What I want, want, want is what you want, want, want_  
_Nah nah-ah_

"Oh Alexander. Oh my-Yes, yes keep doing that. Oh yeah! Oh yeah!" Magnus moaned.

 _Come here, rude boy, boy can you get it up?_  
_Come here rude boy, boy is your big enough?_  
_Take it, take it, baby, baby, take it, take it, love me, love me_

Biting Magnus' ear, Alec whispered "I can't wait to fuck you into oblivion."

"Alexanderrrrrrr!" Magnus shouted as he came in Alec's hand.

Magnus took a breath and snapped making it disappear. Before he knew it he was on the floor on his hands and knees with a naked Alec behind him.

"Lube?" Alec asked.

Magnus smirked, looking at Alec "I already prepared myself before you got here."

 _Come here, rude boy, boy can you get it up?_  
_Come here rude boy, boy is your big enough?_  
_Take it, take it, baby, baby, take it, take it, love me, love me_

"I'm gonna fuck you into oblivion." Alec whispered, rubbing his penis over Magnus' hole.

"Alexander stop teasing me." Magnus whimpered out.

Alec penetrated Magnus slowly, enjoying and savouring the clenchning heat of Magnus' tight hole.

 _I like the way you touch me there_  
_I like the way you pull my hair_  
_Babe, if I don't feel it I ain't faking, no, no_  
_I like when you tell me 'kiss you there'_  
_I like when you tell me 'move it there'_  
_So giddy-up; time to get it up: you say you a rude boy: show me what you got now_  
_Come here right now_

"Oh wow! Your so fucking tight!" Alec groaned out clenching his eyes.

"Mo-move! Please move!" Magnus moaned.

Alec nodded thrusting in and out slowly. As he went along the thrust got more aggressive and the moans got even louder.

_Take it, take it, baby, baby, take it, take it, love me, love me_

Alec was now pounding into Magnus while sucking on his neck.

"By the angel Magnus! You feel so damn good!" Alec breathed out.

"Ughhhhhh! Harder darling Harder!" Magnus groaned through his teeth.

 _Come here, rude boy, boy, can you get it up?_  
_Come here, rude boy, boy, is you big enough?_  
_Take it, take it, baby, baby, take it, take it, love me, love me_

"Magnus I'm close." Alec pulled him and Magnus up with Magnus' back to his chest. With the new position, he started thrusting up into Magnus,  hitting his prostate directly.

"ALEXANDER DO THAT AGAIN!" Magnus shouted. Alec did it repeatedly enjoying making Magnus scream his name. He thrusted up into Magnus harder and harder, making him moan out with every thrust until...

 _Come here, rude boy, boy, can you get it up?_  
_Come here, rude boy, boy, is you big enough?_  
_Take it, take it, baby, baby, take it, take it, love me, love me_

"MAGNUSSSSSSS" Alec shouted as his cum filled Magnus' hole. Magnus clung to Alec's arms moaning as they waited through their high.

Alec pulled out and fell to the side of Magnus. Magnus plopped down and snuggled at Alec's side. He smiled as he felt cum drizzle out of his hole.

"That was the best gift ever Mags. Thank you." Alec whispered smiling at Magnus.

"Your welcome. Happy birthday Darling." Magnus leaned in close, pecking Alec's lips.

"Happy birthday to me." Alec whispered pulling Magnus into a deep kiss. They continued their festivities till morning, sleeping through most of the day with smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! 
> 
> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> The song that's used in here is Rude boy by Rihanna❤
> 
> If you possibly have any request for bottom Magnus or even bottom Alec I will definetly try to bring your request to life! 
> 
> If you gave me request on the other story then comment down your request again because I deleted the last smut story.
> 
> You can also contact me on twitter!  
> My user name is @jassyjass15 or @Jassyjass15!
> 
> Hits, Kudos, Comment, Subscribe, Share! 
> 
> I would really appreciate it! 
> 
> Well till next time! 
> 
> Jassy the Malec Lover❤...OUT!!!!


End file.
